Love a second sight
by Samantha19
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. meet a woman and falls in love. not good summery i know. just read.


I'm watching my movie called 'Wicked Little Things', its a After Dark Horrorfest movie and I got the idea to mix this story a little with that one, kind of put them in the Wicked Little Things situation. So please don't hate me. Also I love Barty Redemption stories so this one is probably going to turn out to be one. Also Barty's father and mother didn't break him out of Azkaban, he managed to escape with Sirius without Sirius realizing it. He created a copy of himself with wandless magic, this took him awhile to recover from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barty Jr looked around the room. It was dark and musty, shelves of books lined one wall, and furniture on the others. It was a classroom that was rarely used now.

Even here Barty didn't feel comfortably with letting his Mad-Eye disguise down. Especially when there were Aurors at Hogwarts helping to supervise the Tri-Wizard Tournament along with his father. There was one young Auror around his own age that had caught his attention.

She was tall for a woman, around 5'7, slim enough that Barty, if he got a chance, could probably wrap his hands half way around her waist. She had long black hair that fell in gentle waves down her back, and when she smiled her whole face seemed to light up.

Her name was Gloria, Barty found himself thinking about her more and more. Fantasizing about having her in bed, or up against a wall, or even on the floor or a desk.

He kept catching himself, firmly reminding himself that he had a job to do, and besides, not only did he look like Mad-Eye Moody right now, but he was a Deatheater and she was a Auror, they were as opposite as you got.

He looked up shocked when he heard a child whispering. He looked around but couldn't see anything, which was what disturbed him. He gave the room one more look around and that's when he noticed the little boy, he had a muggle pick-axe in one hand, was dressed in grubby clothes, and had on a equally dirty hat, what was really disturbing was the boy's eyes, they were black, just black. A bolt of fear and wrongness went through him and he quickly left the room.

Barty still had his disguise down, and had forgotten that, even though the room was unused, the corridor outside it wasn't. So when he darted out it was directly in front of Albus Dumbledore and Gloria.

Both of whom immediately drew their wands. "Barty Crouch Jr, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore demanded. The Auror slowly walking over to Barty, trying to catch him, while Dumbledore had him distracted.

Barty just panted and looked back a forth between his old headmaster and the room he just ran out of. When Barty looked back he yelp when he saw the boy, he wasn't even sure why the boy had this affect on him, just this deep seated instinct that told him to get away.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and also looked in, he took a step in the direction on the room. "NO!" Barty cried making Dumbledore turn sharply to him.

"NO DON'T GO IN THERE! CAN'T YOU SENSE IT, THERE IS SOMETHING EVIL IN THERE!!!" By this time other people had arrived, one being his father who's face paled when he saw his son.

"Arrest him!" Barty Sr yelled, several other Aurors stepped forward to obey. Just as Dumbledore stepped back, sensing the evil presence. "Wait." Dumbledore held up a hand. He turned to an Auror. "Tell all staff and students to go to the Great Hall immediately. As for Barty, he just saved my life, and possibly all of ours and everyone in this building, he is now under my protection and I am giving him a chance to redeem himself." With that Dumbledore turned and left and everyone but Gloria followed.

Barty felt relieved, he hadn't realized until Dumbledore gave it to him that a second chance was really all he wanted. He was tired of following Voldemort's orders and feeling like every day was going to be his last. Gloria was studying him.


End file.
